Rich Runaways!
by EmXBellsForeverRoses2
Summary: The Puffs, Ruffs and Punks go to an all rich kids school and began dating. Catch is it's a secret. When thair families here about this they run away. Can their love survive. Rated M for later chapters. PLZ READ! Story Up For Adoption!
1. Chapter 1

{Blossom's POV}

"Dad! I don't want to go to school. It's lame at that all rich kids school!" I yelled as the maids did my hair. They curled my hair. Across the room I saw Bubbles having her long blonde hair being curled. She nodded. I looked to my left to see BC. She had grown her hair long. It's in a low ponytail and had a bang with green highlights." Blossom. You have to go." Bubbles saying winking at me. I blushed. After we were done I changed into my pink skinny jeans, black tank-top and white flats. I put my black fingerless gloves on and a pink crop jacket. I put on my pink hoops on and white braclets on. I looked at my pink, black and white polka dotted nails. Bubbles had the same outfit but with blue and BC had green. I grabbed my black bag and flew out the door of our huge house. Daddy had become the man to cure lung cancer. I was so proud of him. Dad is trying to figure out the cure to liver cancer. The girls and I got moved to an all rich kids school. Bubbles was the cheerleading captain, BC was the captian of all girls only teams and the captian of the mixed soccer team and manager of the football team. I was student council president, head of the chorus and captain of our volenteer's. We landed into the huge school away from the students. We saw three guys leaning against the wall. One had ginger hair like mine. He was wearing a red hat, black tank-top to show off his 8 pack, grey sweatpants and red converse. The blonde one was wearing the same but without a cap, his shoes were dark blue and his tank top had blue stripes and had a blue earring in right ear. The black haired one was wearing a green and black tank-top. It had splats of green paint and his shoes were a dark green." Hello Brick, Boomer, Butch." I said smiling. They looked up at us. Bubbles moved closer to Boomer and kissed him. Butch wrapped his arms around BC while she blushed and didn't move. Brick just wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. We hugged. Brick was looking at me with his lovely crinsom eyes. Brick was the Student council vice-president, quaterback of the football team and pitcher of the baseball team. Boomer was the best artist in school and running back of the football team. Butch was on all boys only sports and the assistant captain of the mixed soccer team. The catch is that our dating is a secret. Jojo and The Professor are arch enemies. Jojo created the worlds first save nuclear plant. The Professor had more money that Jojo but Jojo is trying to out due our father.

" Bloss do we have a Student council meeting today? If we do Imma leave early cause football practice." Brick asked." No, I couldn't go I have rehersal tonight." I said. He smiled at me that heart melting smile. " Hey puffs." I heard a fimilar voice said. I looked at Beserk holding hands with a boy. His name was Blank. He was a superhuman also. Beserk was wearing a hot pink dress that came to her knees with white flats. Her hair was in a ponytail with her ribbon around it. Brat had her hair still in pigtails, she was holding hands with her man, his name was Ben. She had the same thing but light blue and Brute was holding hands with her boyfriend Blade. She had on a green dress with black leggings and white flats." Hey punks, and blacks." Brick said." Same to you Ruffs." Brat said. Brute was like BC she was athletic. Brat was on the cheer squad and Beserk was treasurer. I wanted to stay in his arms longer but just then the bell rung. We seperated. Beserk with me, Brute with BC, Bubbles with Brat, Brick with Blank, Boomer with Ben and Butch with Blade. We aren't allowed to interact with each other.

{Brick's POV}

We seperated. I hate being apart from her. I love Blossom. We went to first period and I saw Bloss talking to Beserk. Blossom looked in my direction laughing and turned around and before she did I saw a blush creep on her cheeks. Tonight was our 2 year anniversry. We wanted to tell our dad's after 3 weeks. But then we chickened out and decieded to keep it a secret. Then our dad's made fame and fourtune and moved us here." Alright class it's time to begin." Our teacher said. Ms. Keen was married to The Professor. So she works here." Ok math will be our first subject of the day and Imma put a problem on the board." I spaced out for the whole day until lunch. Good thing she didn't call on me. Bloss and I left for our secret spot. We went to the middle in the woods to a small meadow. Bloss brought me a sandwhich and chips." Thanks." I said eating my chips." Not as prob'" Bloss said. We layed on the ground looking at clouds in the sky holding hands." Bloss don't you ever wanna tell our dad's we're dating. Ms. Keen knows." I said." Yes, everyday but I know it will cause problems." She said. I sat up and got on top of Blossom kissing her. She kissed me back. We kissed until her phone began to ring. She awnsered it," Hello?, Ok BC. We'll be on our way." She said." What happened?" I asked getting up and helping her up." Our dads are at the school." She said sadly. I kissed her on the cheek and whispered," Don't worry. I love you." I said." I love you too." She said as she smiled. We parted going to school a different direction. I landed next to Butch. Blossom landed on the other side with her sisters and the Punks. The Blacks were with us. As our fathers came towards us me and Blossom exchanged looks. She blew me a kiss. I blew one back quickly. As we looked at our fathers we saw a hint of excitment in their eyes." Kids, we have a challenge." They said at the same time. Blossom and the girls looked at us as our dad's argued over who said it first. We're all in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

{Bubbles POV}

I grabbed Blossom's hand and tightly squeezed it. She squeezed it back slightly." Kids, we decided that we want you all to find lovers. We have lists for you all. We need you to marry." They said. They gave us lists. I was looking down the list and saw Dexter! Ewwww! Boomer looked at me with a disgusted look. Our fathers walked away." This is bullshit!" Buttercup yelled grabbing the list making a ball out of them and throwing them in the trash. Buttercup grabbed Butch and flew off.

" Bubbles?" Boomer asked grabbing my hand. I squeezed Blossom's tighter. He kissed me. I felt Blossom's hand slip away from mine. I grabbed Boomer's hands and wrapped them around my waist. This felt right. I don't want anyone but Boomer.

{Buttercup's POV}

" There's no way in hell I'm dating another guy!" I yelled. Butch just held me close to his chest." BC, wanna skip the rest of the day. We don't have practice?" He asked. I relaxed and thought." Sure, wanna go get ready for our dates. Dad is going on a week long business trip and Mojo is on his honeymoon." I said before getting up. I kissed him quickly and flew off. I blushed. I flew through the clouds. I saw Blossom flying alone smiling at me." Bookworm is skipping." I said surprised." It's not like I have anything better to do." She said. Bubbles flew behind us. We flew into our rooms and went into our huge closet. Blossom saw her favorite black dress. It went to her thighs showing off her cleavage. It had a pink belt, a pair of pink earrings, sunglasses, pink heels and white bracelets. My outfit was a black tank-top with black shorts, with green boots, sunglasses, green bracelets and earring with a green crop jacket. Bubbles was a black tube-top with the word DIVA in blue with a short black skirt. She had a blue headband with black bracelets and blue flats. Blossom straightened my hair and curled it a little at the ends. Her hair was in a high ponytail with pink highlights. Bubbles put on green eyeshadow and pink lipstick on me.

"Alright let's go!" Blossom said. We flew out the window. We took our secret path through the forest past Fuzzy Lumpkins place. I saw him playing his little Banjo. I saw green, ble and red streaks above us. They're early. We went to the cliffs of Townsville to be met by the boys. They were all wearing black. Brick had red converse on. Butch had green and black polo's and Boomer had on blue and black air-force ones. I grabbed Butch's hand." Ready?" He asked. I got on his back." Yep." I said blushing. Then he jumped down the cliff and landed on a huge rock pushing us off into the forests of Townssville the place where we confessed our feelings.

We went to our favorite spot. It's like a small meadow where trees cover up the sky only letting a little of moonlight." Buttercup, I lost your present here and it's in one of those streaks of light. Can you help me?" He asked blushing." OK?" I said confused. I looked in the streaks of light. I searched all around until I got to the last one. It was in the middle. I looked on the ground and saw a Emerald ring in the shape of a star." Butch, what?" I asked. I couldn't get my words out." Buttercup put it on." He said blushing even harder. I put it on my engagement finger." Buttercup, I'm not good with words so I'mm say this, I love you and I want you to become my wife." He said. I looked back at him. His face was a red as Brick's cap.

" Always. I love you too." I said running to him. I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned down to kiss me. When we parted." Don't tell my brothers how I proposed. They'll think I'm a wuss." He said blushing pulling me into a hug." I won't but Bubbles will choke it out of me so I have to tell my sisters." I said. He chuckled." I don't even care anymore so. Tell my brothers. I don't need their opions." He said. I smiled." They'll probaly be the same way when they propose to my sisters." I said." They're doing it tonight." He said.

"Well let's get back before the maids get back to the house." I said." But one more thing." He said before kissing me so passionalty. I blushed hard. He turned around and bent over for me." Let's go." He said. He held his head down, he was blushing even harder than before. I jumped on and we headed back to the cliffs.

{Bubbles POV}

" Boomer, wanna race." I asked. He smiled. Those words were the ones I said before I confessed my feelings for him." Sure Bubbs." He said. I blushed. We raced off the cliffs to the big lake. It was a place so special to me, Boomer and I had our first kiss together there. I saw a boat and roses." Awww Boomer." I said tackling him and kissing him." I love you Bubbles." He said." I love you too." I said before kissing him once more." Umm...Bubbles go in the boat and look in the boquet of flowers and bring what you find back here." Boomer said. I ran to the boat grabbing the roses. I saw a blue little box. I brought it back to him. He was on one knee. OMG! Is he?" Bubbles open the box." He ordered. I opened it so a Sapphire ring with circle shapped diamonds on the side." Bubbles?" Boomer asked. I looked at him with tears in my eyes." YES!" I yelled. He placed the ring on my finger and kissed me passionatly then hugged me." Oh my god, Bubbles I love you so much." Boomer whispered in my ear." I love you too. Boomer, so very much." I said.

"Let's go back to the cliff." Boomer said. He picked me up Bridal style. And we headed back.

{Blossom POV}

Watching the sunset with Brick on the cliffs were the best. It was beautiful. He held my hand tight and cuddling. His hands running through my hair." Blossom, I challenge you." Brick whispered." To become my wife." He said. I looked at Brick with a serious face. I jumped up."Are you beyond serious right now?" I asked." yes." He said standing up pulling a red velevt box and opening it to reveal a pink diamond ring with red little ones all around it." Blossom, will you marry me or not?" He asked in his serious tone. I smiled. "Well DUH!" I said pouncing on him. I don't know how but when we landed on the soft grass I saw the ring on my finger." Yes!" I shreiked. He kissed me quickly and then we got up to see Buttercup, Butch, Boomer and Bubbles just getting back.

" Let's go." I said. BC was on Butch's back. Boomer had Bubbles in his arms. I turned around to see if anyone was around. Brick wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and we began to leave the ground." I don't mind carrying you." He said in my ear. I blushed. We flew through the forest. We landed in our backyard." Bye girls." The boys said. We waved goodbye. We snuck in through our window. We changed into our pajamas. I had on pink short-shorts and a black tank-top, Bubbles had a gown on and BC had on a green tee shirt and black pajama pants. I looked at BC and Bubbles ring." We're getting married." BC said." Now we have to tell our dad." Bubbles said." What if he doesn't approve?" Bubbles asked about to cry.

" We'll have to run away." I said." I don't think we ca Bloss." BC said with sadness in her voice as she looked at the ring." Girls! Dinner!" The head maid Kyoua yelled. {K-I-O-A is how you pronounce it}. She opened the door. Ms. Keen are the only ones besides the maids who know about our relationship." Had fun with the boys?" Ms. Keen asked." Yea, We're engaged now!" Bubbles shreiked." Congrats!" Kyoua said." but what about your father?" Ms. Keen asked." I don't know but we'll find a way." I said. I know I'll be with Brick forever. No one can stop me!


	3. Chapter 3

**{Blossom's POV}**

I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I was leaving early to meet up with Brick. I wore my black shirt with pink shorts. I had black shoes. My hair was in a low ponytail. I snuck out leaving a note saying I had studen council things to work on. I saw Brick leaning on the tree. " Brick!" I yelled. He smiled and looked at me. " Hey, so what was so important that we had to wake up 6:00 in the damn mornin'?" He asked. " Well I know our fathers wont approve of our relationship so we need to come up with a plan." I said.

"What kind of plan?" Brick asked. We walked to the school. "I bought an isolated island of the coast of Spain and had bought a mansion. It's big enough to hold all of us and more. I have boats and jets on stand by. So we can leave at anytime." I said when we reached the front gate. " Damn so, are you gonna tell your dad?" He asked. " Yea, I have a couple of suitcases. Bubbles and BC are telling your brothers and have clothes packed. I have plenty of money and I have a ton of hair dye. I packed clothes that my dad never saw me wore." I said.

"So we'll tell our dads when they get back?" Brick asked." Yep, but lets enjoy our time together while we can." I said before kissing his cheek

**{End of the week}**

We sat Mojo and the Professor down at a park bench. "So what's up?" Mojo said. " We have something important to tell you guys." Brick said. I grabbed his hand. Bubbles and Boomer held hands and Butch had his arm around Buttercup's waist. " Dad, we're engaged to the RowdyRuff Boys. We've been dating for two years secretly and we thought we should tell you." I said. I had my limo driver waiting down the street with a Lambo for each of us.

"Oh so now you think is a great time to tell us?" The Professor yelled. " We're sorry daddy!" Bubbles yelled. "Shut up! You're grounded and forbidden to talk to them!" Our dad yelled. Bubbles cried into Boomers' shirt " Shut the fuck up dad! We accepted that you cheated on mom twice with Sedusa and we didnt even tell mom! You never let us make our own choices. Brick and Boomer make my sisters happy and Butch makes me happy! I'm not going to stand here and let you make Bubbles cry!" BC yelled. " Go home now!" He yelled. " No we're not going home!" I yelled.

" Why in the hell would you marry a PowerPuff Girl?" Mojo yelled." Cause I love on of them! I accepted you married my Ex-Girlfriend Princess and you wanna judge me! I'm not going to let you stand here and talk shit about my future wife and mother of my kids!" Brick yelled. I blushed. " Yeah. dad! You treat us like slaves. I'm in love with Bubbles Untonium!" Boomer yelled. " I'm in love with Buttercup Airyan Utonium!" BC yelled. " I'm in love with Blossom Rose Utonium!" Brick yelled.

" I disapprove of this!" They yelled. We looked at each other and we ran off. Brick put me on his back. Butch floated with BC in his arms and saw Boomer running holding Bubbles bridal style. Brick and I hopped into the black Lambo. Bubbles and Boomer hopped in the white one and Brick and BC took the gray one. We heard our fathers yell for us. Brick cranked the car up and sped off with Boomer and Butch behind us.

" I didn't expect this to happen." I said. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. I felt a hand wipe my tears. " Don't worry we'll make it." Brick said. I smiled to know he had more faith then me. We parked in the private gate of the Airport and ran to the big jet. We got on and got ready for take off. As we left the ground I saw our fathers running after the plane. Im sorry dad but I can't leave Brick. I looked at the ring on my finger. Brick was fast asleep. I know this is the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with. I will do it. I will love him forever.


End file.
